


Weakness

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I mean, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire AU, Vampires, and jihoon being whipped, but overall they lust a lot over each other, cause y'know, human soonyoung, it's fluff if you count soonyoung being worried about his jihoonie, jihoon swears a lot as well, vampire jihoon, worried boyfriend soonyoung awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Jihoon has been going on without blood for a couple of weeks since he decided it was wrong to take the blood bags from the hospital, and Soonyoung finds out.





	

"Hey, Jihoon."

Jihoon startled when he heard Soonyoung call him out. He was just getting out of his shower, with only a towel wrapped around his hips, since he had idiotically forgotten his clothes in his shared room with the boy in front of him.

The choreographer had an intense look in his eyes as he stepped foward, holding onto Jihoon's forearm as the shorter boy tried to walk past him without answering. 

He wasn't trying to be rude, it just came naturally when he spent more than two weeks without drinking any blood.

Being a vampire had a few down sides, and the worst one was the need of drinking blood regularly, because even if he could survive with only human food for a while, without the red substance, he was basically dead.

He had heard somewhere that the maximum ammount of time a vampire had gone without drinking a drop of blood was a month, so he technically still had a couple more weeks, but he felt like he was about to pass out at any given moment.

A part of him had hoped his boyfriend didn't notice his abstinence, and the other part told him he wasn't stupid and knew him too well not to observe the drastic changes in his appearence and behaviour. Not drinking blood for so long had made him really moody.

"You can't keep on avoiding me any longer, Jihoon", Soonyoung frowned at the pink haired boy.

Looking up at his blond boyfriend, Jihoon almost wished he hadn't been so much of a dick this past few weeks. Even if he was annoying, Soonyoung was the most caring person he knew, especially when it came towards himself. 

"I don't know what you're talking about", Jihoon defiantly looked up and held stares with the taller boy. Neither of them blinked or looked away, having a battle exchanged in between glares.

"Have you even looked at yourself lately?"

"Why, have you been checking me out?"

"You're extremely thin, you idiot. I can see your bones poking through your skin. You're not healthy", Soonyoung angrily said, nudging Jihoon's rib cage, making the other groan.

Jihoon tried to push the choreographer away, but it only resulted in him having both of his arms strongly held to his sides. 

But he was a vampire, even with almost no blood on his sistem, he was still stronger than any human, so it was easy to free himself and instead pin Soonyoung against the nearest wall, glaring at him (which didn't have the best effect since Soonyoung was taller than him and long used to Jihoon's glares).

"You haven't been drinking blood, have you? You haven't been going to the hospital to get the blood bags. I spoke with Wonwoo, he told me."

Jihoon sighed and pushed away from him, turning around and rubbing his face with his hands. He was going to kill that emo guy later.

"Two weeks? Why haven't you been feeding for so long?"

"I can't keep on taking these blood bags from the sick people that actually need them, Soonyoung."

The blond boy scoffed. "You need them too, you idiot. Besides, Wonwoo always gives you the blood that is about to go bad, and the types they have the most as well, you're not giving them any real prejudice."

Jihoon shook his head. "Still, I refuse. I'll be alright."

Soonyoung scoffed once more. "And what? You'll never drink blood again? You'll just witter and die?", he said angrily but Jihoon heard the wavering on his voice at his last words.

He turned around and saw his boyfriend's eyes fill with tears, walking toward him to envelop his waist with his arms, in an embrace.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jihoon was pushed away. He was expecting to be yelled at or something, expecting range and sadness, but what he saw was something completely different.

No, when he looked up, Soonyoung was unbuttoning his white dress shirt all the way down with a determined look in his eyes.

Jihoon stumbled back a bit, surprised. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Soonyoung looked up at him with a serious expression and openning his arms up. "I'm offering."

Jihoon's eyebrows went up, a smirk forming on his lips at the sudden turn of events. "Your body?"

Soonyoung nodded as Jihoon approached him, putting his hands on the taller's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles softly.

"Especifically this area", Soonyoung said as he tapped his neck with two fingers. "Enjoy."

Jihoon's eyes widened. "What?", he asked as his hands tightened on his boyfriend's waist.

"Drink up."

"You- You want me to bite you?"

"It can't get any more suggestive than this, Jihoon."

"And... And... Drink your blood?"

"Why not? Probably tastes delicious and I bet you're curious about it."

"That- that's not true!", he said, even though it was a lie. What could he do? It just came instinctively.

"I can't do that", his voice wavered. Fuck, what was even happening? He had promised himself to never bite Soonyoung, no matter how fucking tempting it was.

He knew about how your lover's blood will always be something to lust about if you're a vampire. Apparently it had something to do with bonding between vampire soulmates or something, but there was just one little problem: Soonyoung was human.

And being that a fact, if he bit him it would hurt, and it would leave a mark as humans recovered from it a lot slower than vampires did. Not to mention that Jihoon would probably be turned on by it (another thing to do with vampires and "mating", don't ask).

But even with all of those troubling thoughts inside his head, Jihoon couldn't help feeling his fangs coming down, so sharp it hurt, at the same time as his teeth slightly itched, wanting to sink into something already.

And Soonyoung, the little fucker, had seen the look in his eyes, had seen his blown pupils and heard Jihoon's breathing get quicker, and he was leaning his head backwards so his neck was exposed and the minute that he felt Jihoon agressively wrap him inside his arms he knew he had won the argument.

The experience was frightening and hot at the same time. The feeling of Jihoon holding him so hard he couldn't move, immediately latching onto Soonyoung's neck, it all felt like he was indeed a prey, and Jihoon was the predator that was about to devour him.

The feeling of the sinking canines on his neck hurt in the first seconds, but soon the numbing effect that came out from a certain substance that was liberated with the bite (that Soonyoung couldn't remeber the name of now for the life of him) made him gasp and then sigh, relaxing into Jihoon's arms.

Meanwhile, Jihoon's mind was completely shut down by the euphoria of the moment. The taste of fresh blood, something he hadn't experienced for so long, the feeling of Soonyoung's veins being drained, the little gasps and whines the older boy was making, it was all too much.

He almost got too lost with it. He only stopped when he felt Soonyoung getting too limp against him. He separated from his neck, holding onto him to prevent the blond from falling to the ground. He breathed in and out before looking up at the same time as Soonyoung did, their gazes meeting.

"Holy shit, Jihoon", he said breathlessly, and the vampire couldn't agree more.

It had felt amazing, not only because of the blood, but the feeling of lust and want had ran throught his entire body just then. Just by seeing the look on Soonyoung's face he could tell he had felt at least something similar to what he did.

Soonyoung was trying to gain back his focus, but it was hard. The left side of his neck was throbbing slightly, but it was nothing compared to how hot he felt. He had the sudden urge to ravage Jihoon, and the fact the younger boy was only wearing a towell didn't help much with that.

It took them aproximately 0.3 seconds to push themselves away from the wall and onto the bed beside them, hands frantically moving around every inch of avaliable skin, mouths meeting messily, handfulls of hair being pulled, making groans come out breathly.

Soonyoung had to be the one to push Jihoon away, needing to breath, unlike the vampire, who then started to kiss down his neck and collarbones, sucking on the skin there, marking the areas.

Jihoon then was pushed away more forcefully.

"I... Can't... Breathe... If you do that... You idiot." Soonyoung gasped out.

Jihoon smiled and leaned in again, only this time to rest their foreheads together, kissing the other's nose. "Sorry".

Soonyoung smirked. "You don't seem sorry at all."

Jihoon was about to smirk but had his features graced with a frown. "This is not going to be a regular thing, Soonyoung".

The blond boy smiled and leaned in, kissing the other's lips, feeling a faint metalic taste. "Only if you go back to drinking from the blood bags".

Jihoon sighed. "Fine", he conceded as he smiled fondly at the human on his lap. The only human he knew that could actually control a vampire.

Soonyoung surely was someone special, he thought, as he hugged the boy closer to his body, before feeling how loose his towell was from all the movement, pushing the blond from his lap before grabbing onto the towell and running to his closet.

Even with the bite and all of its effects, he didn't know if they were ready for that kind of thing just yet...


End file.
